


delicate

by blazeofglory



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: Chewie wants to give Luke the shovel talk, but Luke doesn't speak Shyriiwook... so Han has to translate.





	delicate

**Author's Note:**

> WOW, I haven't written this ship since like 2016, but here I am again! Can you believe???

“I really don’t understand,” Luke says, more than a little concerned about Chewie’s rising voice and trying in vain to placate him. They’ve known each other long enough that Luke is _finally_ starting to pick up some Shyriiwook, but at this point, he really only knows hello and goodbye, and Chewie definitely isn’t saying _either_ of those things.

Chewie says something even _louder_ , gesturing at Luke and then gesturing down the hall toward the cockpit, as if that’s supposed to _mean_ something to Luke. Luke throws his hands up in frustration, his temper getting the better of him. “Yelling louder isn’t helping!”

“What’s all the noise about?” Han calls out, emerging from the cockpit and glaring at the both of them. Before Luke can say a single word, Chewie is growling something to Han that makes Han frown. Han glances at Chewie, then over at Luke with wide eyes, and then back to Chewie again. 

Chewie keeps talking, while Luke just stands there awkwardly watching and wishing that he knows where C-3PO is so he could translate. Just as Luke is growing bored, Han crosses his arms over his chest and says indignantly, “I am _not_ telling Luke that you said that.”

Luke perks up immediately, elbowing Han in the side impatiently as he asks, “What is it?”

“It’s _ridiculous_ is what it is!”

Chewie yells something at Han in response that makes Han go bright red. 

“It’s not _my_ fault that you have sensitive hearing! No, I don’t _owe_ you!” Han yells, and really, between him and Chewie, they’re giving Luke a headache. He sits down at the dejarik table, right on the cusp of being more annoyed than curious at this point.

After Chewie says something particularly long and loud, Han heaves a heavy sigh and turns toward Luke, clearly resigned to translate whatever it is that Chewie wants to tell Luke so badly.

“What?” Luke prompts.

“Chewie here is a little protective,” Han starts, and Chewie nods emphatically, clearly pleased that Han is finally relaying his message. Han rolls his eyes, but continues. “ _Apparently_ he heard certain things going on last night and he wants to have words with you about it.”

Luke flushes pink immediately—there’s only one thing that Chewie could’ve heard, and Luke would suddenly love to be anywhere other than this ship right now. Judging by the look on Han’s face, he’s thinking much the same thing.

Chewie nudges Han’s shoulder, prompting him to go on with a growl.

“Alright, alright!” Han sends Chewie a glare, then turns back towards Luke, a grimace on his face, as if every word is paining him. If Luke weren’t so embarrassed, he knows that he’d probably find this really amusing; at the very least, though, he knows that this will be a hilarious story to tell Leia later. “Chewie wants me to tell you that he’ll rip your arms off if you hurt me.”

Luke turns toward Chewie, brow furrowed in confusion. “Why do you think I would hurt him?”

Whatever Chewie says has Han blushing again, and he sounds flustered as he translates, “He says, uh—that I’m more delicate than I look.”

 _Oh_. Well, Luke knew that already. He smiles at Chewie, ignoring Han completely for the moment. Luke cares about Chewie, of course he does, after what they’ve all been through together, but his fondness grows as he realizes just how much Chewie cares about Han. One day, Luke will have to ask the story of how exactly they met and how long they’ve been traveling together—he knows that it’s been years, at least, judging by how well they work together and how much they clearly care for each other. Even while Han looks more embarrassed than Luke has ever seen him in his life, he still leans into Chewie’s touch when Chewie clasps his shoulder, and that speaks of a deep bond. It’s sweet.

“I’ll be careful with him,” Luke says seriously, and Chewie says something in response that sounds a lot happier than everything else he’s been saying. Chewie moves past Han to clasp Luke’s shoulder in a surprisingly affectionate display that makes Luke’s smile widen even more, ‘til it’s hurting his cheeks.

Chewie says goodbye in Shyriiwook, which Luke actually _understands_ , and then he lumbers off down the hallway, leaving Han and Luke alone.

Luke turns his grin on Han, who still looks like he’s thinking about spacing himself.

“I’m not _delicate_ ,” Han protests, and Luke chuckles as he reaches for Han’s hand, pulling him down to sit with him. Han huffs, but goes willingly. “I mean it!”

“He just loves you,” Luke says, shrugging a little. He hesitates, but he knows he wears his heart on his sleeve and Han must already know anyway, so he just says it—“Me and him have that in common.”

Han was staring down at their clasped hands, but now he looks up sharply as a slow smile spreads across his handsome face. It’s so _soon_ , way too soon to be saying that they love each other—they only just had sex for the first time last night! But _this_ between them, it’s been building for a long time, maybe since they first laid eyes on each other in that cantina, so long ago. Amazingly, the smile on Han’s face makes it pretty clear that they’re on the same page.

“Me too, kid,” Han admits, voice gone softer, the same way it had last night when he kissed Luke, and—he kisses Luke again, a gentle press of lips that Luke pushes into, sliding his free hand into Han’s hair and pulling him closer. Han kisses him thoroughly, licking into his mouth and biting at his bottom lip; he’s learned just what Luke likes so _quickly_ , and Luke is eager to see what else Han remembers learning last night. He shifts into Han’s lap, his arms around Han’s neck and Han’s hands on Luke’s hips.

Just as Han’s hands reach the waistband of Luke’s pants, Chewie yells something loudly from down the hall and Han groans in frustration. 

“Chewie says that we’re not allowed to have sex in here,” Han dutifully translates, rolling his eyes, as Luke just laughs. He climbs out of Han’s lap as gracefully as possible, then admires the sight of his lover sitting there, watching him with undisguised intent in his eyes. That look is enough to make Luke shiver with anticipation.

Luke reaches a hand out to Han, a smile on the edge of his lips as he says, “Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
